gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
The Page Standard
Intro Thanks for coming to this page before creating/editing a page! Unfortunately, not all work matches the style of the wiki, therefore I have created this page to avoid disappointment if we have to delete inappropriate pages. So please take a moment to read the information below! Creating a Page When creating a page, please bear the guidelines below in mind. -They should have something to do with Gamemode 4. (duh) -All facts should be true; a short page is better than a long one with fake stuff in there! -They should be lain out as shown below. Pages we need making The pages below need to be made at some point. -Bat Grenades -Enderman support class -Damaging snowballs -Weighted Armour -Undead Players -Better fire -Social Creepers -Deepening snow -Better slime blocks -Dragon egg rehatching -All CC expansion packs (Only 1 has been done) -Dearest audrey page Layout for all module pages The first line(s) should be the description copied from http://www.accidentalgames.com/gamemode4/#modules Stats (header) Should include the lag level, found on the website, the maker(s) and the game standard out of 5 and why. (how easy it is to use the module in a survival world). Details (header) Detailed details about the module. Can include subheadings. See more (header) A goo.gl link to the youtube video(s) and the link to the module page on the website. Important (header) If necessary, put important info here. Editing a Page When editing a page, please bear the guidelines below in mind. -Fact(s) should be true. -Keep layout organised. -Only edit stuff you know for sure. -Don't edit unnecessarily. Pages that need editing -Sunken treasure to add pics and info to how common items are (see video) -Pages that need pics Adding Crafting Recipes To A Page Crafting recipes on this wiki use a special piece of HTML code to display the crafting grid and a JSON formatted line of text telling the grid what goes in each slot. This JSON format is very similar to the NBT item data containers have in Minecraft. Add a table for your recipes Recipes should be inside a table with 4 columns like so: Adding HTML code to the table column To add the HTML go to the top of the wiki page, press the little down-arrow next to the edit button and select "classic editor". Then, in the top-right of the editor change the tab from "visual" to "source". This will show you the bare-bones text code used on this page. Locate your table (this is much easier if you fill out the other fields in the table's row first) and find the line where your recipe display should go. Paste in the following code: Most of this code is for creating the shape and colouring of the crafting recipe and shouldn't be changed. What's important here is the two sets of "ingredients" code. The above example will give you an empty crafting grid, an arrow and then a second crafting grid like so: The 9 curly brackets in the "ingredients":{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{}" section of the code are for the 9 slots in the crafting grid starting top-left to bottom-right. Leaving a bracket blank will leave the slot blank. Adding an item to a slot to add an item to a slot, place "id":"flint" into the bracket you wish to fill, replacing flint with the in-game id of the block or item. This code: places flint in the first and third slot of the first crafting grid and flint in the second slot of the second grid: Notice that in JSON, variables and variable names are always in speech marks. Adding a Display Name With flint, the game name "flint" and the display name "Flint" are the same (apart from capitalization). In some cases item names and display names are different, e.g. "golden_horse_armor" and "Gold Horse Armor". If a name is different to the display name, use the "Name":"Rose Red" format to correct it for an item. NOTE: For a CUSTOM name use the DisplayName tag discussed below! {"ingredients":Horse Armor"},{"id":"golden_horse_armor"},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{}} See how the names of the two items compare. Note also that underscores and capitalisations from the ID of the second item are fixed automatically. Adding Custom Names The custom name tag should be used for items that have been given a custom name by a user (for example a renamed diamond called "Broken Tool Part". Unlike the Name tag, CustomName tags are italicized in the tooltip. {"ingredients":Tool Part"},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{}} Adding Item Damage By default items are assumed to have a damage value of 0. Damage values are used by items to assign attributes. Sand and Red Sand, for example are both "sand" items with different damage values. To Specify damage use the "Damage":"1" format: {"ingredients":Sand","Damage":"1"},{"id":"sand"},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{}} Here the Damage tag has been used to change the texture of the first sand block, and the Name tag has been used to change the tooltip. Adding Lore and Enchantments To add Lore use the "Lore":"line1","line2","line3","etc" format. To add enchantments use the "ench":"enchant1","enchant2","etc" format. Both of these add new lines to the tooltip, one for each comma seperated text inside the square brackets. Enchantment text appears in a non-italicized grey font. Lore tags is italicized and magenta coloured. {"ingredients":[{"id":"flint","Lore":some regular flint","Nothing to see here."},{"id":"flint","ench":III","Efficiency IV"},{"id":"flint","Lore":some regular flint","Nothing to see here.","ench":["Unbreaking III","Efficiency IV"],},{},{},{},{},{},{},{}]}